tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
I Can Only Trust Myself
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Kitty Litter First Part (for Individual Immunity): The tribes will perform the challenge in different heats. Wearing baskets behind their backs, the Survivors must dig a small rope ring buried in sand. Then they must toss the ring to their basket. First person to collect all of their rings would win individual immunity. Second Part (for Tribal Reward): The winners from both tribe will then compete for tribal reward. Using the hoops they had collected during the first part, they must shoot them to a shield with five hoops. First person to complete the task would win reward for his/her tribe. Reward: A feast of chicken and beef kabobs to be eaten while listening to the proceedings of other tribe's Tribal Council. 'Winner: '''Kim Mills and Gerard Taffe (Immunity) Sento-Ki (Reward) Story Night 14 Senshi comes back from Tribal Council where Carly demands to know why J.T. and Ally flipped. Ally tells her it was payback for putting them on the outs and that she only has herself to blame. Carly tells the two they put themselves on the outs for overplaying and had just dug themselves a hole they won’t be able to dig out of. Ally and J.T. simply brush her off. Andrea, J.T., and Ally celebrate their victory. Andrea then asks if someone from Sento-Ki can go next but Ally pushes for Carly since she is against them. However, J.T. sides with Andrea, saying that they would go to rocks if Carly went since they would be the last Senshi members left. Ally gives in unwillfully and asks Andrea who she wants out. Andrea says Gerard is her next target. Day 15 At Sento-Ki, Kim and Carter are the first two wake up. Kim asks Carter if he would like to take a walk and he accepts. The two have a talk about their personal lives. Kim asks when Carter found out he was gay. Carter explains he started having feelings around middle school when he was attracted to a new male student but he ignored it. It wasn’t until high school when he realized who he was and fully accepted it. Kim also confides her past in Carter. She tells him she was a product of a teen mom and her dad walked out on them and how she had to work at age fifteen to help keep them afloat. The two share a hug. The two collect coconuts on the beach as they approach treemail. When Kim checks it, she sees that it tells of a double tribal that night. Kim gives Carter a shocked look as Carter says they would need to tell the others. When they arrive back at camp, everyone is already awake. Kim reads treemail aloud and Kenneth says he is excited to play in an individual challenge. Everyone else joins in on his excitement. They tribe then splits up to do chores. Kenneth watches Carter talk to the old Senshi members more than he does to the old Sento-Ki members and believes Carter has flipped. At Senshi, Carly returns with treemail and informs everyone on what Sento-Ki already knows. The tribe agrees to rest before the challenge to conserve energy in order to win the reward. Carly, knowing her life in the game is short, is determined to win immunity. Meanwhile, Chelsea, Ben and Gerard agree that Carly is going if she doesn’t win immunity. When Chelsea asks who they would vote if she wins immunity, Gerard says it would be easy to convince Carly to vote either J.T. or Ally out since they betrayed her last night. However, Andrea approaches Carly and tells her that she is safe at Tribal because her, J.T., and Ally want Gerard out and she would be safe even if he won immunity. Carly says she has a hard time believing her. Andrea states she understands but she is safe no matter what. As Andrea leaves, Ben walks up and helps Carly cook rice. Carly asks if she’s the target for tonight’s Tribal and Ben confirms her fears. Ben says he wishes it was rather J.T. or Ally but Chelsea and Gerard want to keep them as a ‘thank you’ for giving them majority. Carly jokes, asking for a pity vote from him. The two then chuckle. Carly states that ‘she will need to pull out a win’ and Ben wishes her luck. The tribes then meet up for the challenge. Jeff confirms everyone’s fear that both tribes would be going to Tribal Council and two people would win immunity. Jeff then says they will do rock, paper, scissors to decide which tribe goes first. Senshi wins the rock, paper, scissors so they go first. Heather and Walker struggle with the challenge with getting the hoop in their basket while Luke, Kenneth and Kim fly through the challenge. Luke gets the hope around his head when he tosses it, causing the other tribe to laugh. Luke and Kenneth gain a lead over Kim but start struggling with the fifth ring. This allows Kim to catch up and get her fifth ring in her basket, winning her immunity. A look of disappointment comes over Carter’s face, which is caught by Kenneth. Senshi goes next. Carly gains an early lead and gets to her third hoop before struggling. Gerard loudly states they need to beat her, causing a verbal showdown between the two while the challenge goes on. J.T. also does well in the challenge and gets to the fifth ring before struggling. Gerard, while arguing with Carly, gets to his fifth ring. He says ‘Get ready to go home’ as his fifth hoop lands in his basket, winning him immunity. Carly slams her basket onto the ground. Kim and Gerard then get ready to fight for reward. Gerard struggles with tossing the hoops while Kim gets her first three rings on the shield. Gerard starts throwing the hoops over handed, which makes things worse. He lets out a frustrated groan as Kim gets her final hoop on the shield, winning reward for their tribe. Sento-Ki returns to camp where Carter and Julie talk about the vote. Carter confirms his allegiance to them since he was on the outs on his old tribe. Julie asks about his original tribemates. Carter says Kenneth is quiet but pays attention to everything, Nicki was originally with him but turned on him to try and stay in the majority, and that Kim was running the show. Julie asks who he would rather want out between Kenneth and Nicki. Carter says he is unsure because they are both threats in their own right. Carter joins up with Kim, Kenneth and Nicki. Kenneth asks if Carter jumped ship which Carter denies. Kenneth states he’s been watching him talk to Julie, Luke, and Heather more than he talks to his old tribemates. Nicki demands to know why and Carter says he felt like he would be at the bottom if he stayed with his old tribemates. Nicki berates Carter, saying he would be at the bottom if he flipped. Carter agrees and seemingly joins back with his old tribemates. The four talk about the vote. Kenneth feels Walker would be their best option since he does seem wishy washy and that’s to threatening. At Senshi, Carly comes up to Andrea and asks if she was serious about her being safe. Andrea says she was at the time but since Gerard won, she doesn’t know what to do. Carly begs, saying that they could vote Chelsea since she’s in tight with Gerard and Ben and would vote her off any chance they got. Andrea agrees and tells Carly that she will be voting with her but would need to talk to J.T. and Ally. Andrea talks with J.T. and Ally. J.T. says they would need to vote out Carly and Ally agrees. Andrea interjects, saying that they could keep Carly and vote Chelsea because she wouldn’t budge from her alliance with Kim, Ben, Gerard and Kenneth. Ally worries, wondering if it is the right move. Andrea says that no matter what, she is voting Chelsea and hopes that the two vote with her. She then leaves. At Sento-Ki, Luke asks if Carter has made a decision. He says he has as the tribe leaves for Tribal Council. At Sento-Ki’s Tribal Council, Kim says she is hoping that the original members of her tribe stayed loyal to each other. When asked why she ‘hopes’ they stay loyal, Nicki says that Carter has been seen talking to the other tribe more than he talks to his original tribe. Carter defends himself, saying he’s just playing the social game. Luke says that he has gotten insight of the dynamics of their original tribe and it surprised him. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Carter does end up flipping and in a 5-3 vote, Nicki is blindsided. As her torch is snuffed, she glares at Carter, who doesn’t even look up. The tribe is then called to sit in the jury area and wait for Senshi to arrive for their Tribal Council. Once Senshi arrives, Sento-Ki begins to eat. Jeff asks why Gerard came at Carly during the immunity challenge. He says that Carly was the only one to vote with Winslow at the last Tribal Council. Carly responds, saying he was being an ass for no reason. This causes a verbal showdown between the two, which causes the other tribe to laugh. The tribe is then called to vote and Sento-Ki leaves Tribal Council. As the votes are revealed, two Chelsea votes are shown and then three Carly votes. Gerard whispers ‘bye-bye’ to Carly but to everyone’s shock, two more Chelsea votes pop up, blindsiding her, Ben and Gerard. Gerard glares at J.T., Ally, and Andrea who don’t look their way. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * At one camp, Gerard yells at Andrea, Ally, and J.T. while Kim yells at Carter at the other camp * A new alliance is formed to attempt a take over at the merge * Someones loud mouth may end up costing them the game! Author's Notes